Leur amour
by Peluchette
Summary: [2Seop] AJ revient des USA


_Voici un petit OS sans grand intérêt. Un peu fouillis sur les bords. Mais je vous le mets quand même._

* * *

Une douce lumière jaunâtre éclairait la chambre de dernier étage d'un grand hôtel. Par la grande fenêtre, Jaeseop regardait les lumières de la ville tout autour, l'esprit vagabondant ailleurs. Il ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre et laissa l'air frais de ce début de printemps caresser son visage quelques secondes. Il referma doucement et se tourna vers le lit qui trônait au milieu de cette grande chambre. Les draps étaient en désordre, sur l'oreiller de droite une tête brune reposait calmement, paisiblement. Jaeseop fit glisser son regard sur le corps étendu dans ce lit. Des épaules fines mais musclées, une peau blanche que la lumière semblait faire briller. Il détailla la courbe de son dos et la naissance de ses fesses que les draps ne cachaient pas. Il fit le tour du lit et s'accroupit devant le visage de Kiseop. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, du bout des doigts il caressa la joue du jeune homme endormi. Celui-ci remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Le cœur de Jaeseop se serra, Kiseop ne saurait jamais combien il était beau à cet instant.

« -Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.. »

Kiseop cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il avait encore l'impression de rêver.

« -Quelle heure est-il ? »

Le rappeur regarda par dessus l'épaule de son amant.

« -Il n'est que deux heure.

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

Jaeseop ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire en regardant le danseur.

« -Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Tu m'as manqué. »

Kiseop se mordit la lèvre, il avait envie de pleurer de nouveau. Il se décala pour faire de la place et tapota le matelas.

« -Viens.. »

Jaeseop obéit et s'allongea au côté de son amant. Il vit les larmes dans les yeux de Kiseop et il se sentit coupable. Il était rentré dans l'après-midi et c'était la première personne qu'il était venu voir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé. Ils s'étaient regardés, il s'étaient embrassés, il s'étaient pris dans les bras et ils avaient fait l'amour. Mais ils n'avaient pas parlé de son absence.

« -Je suis désolé..

-Pourquoi ? »

Kiseop colla son front contre celui de Jaeseop.

« -Je ne t'en ai pas voulu quand tu es parti. Je m'en suis voulu à moi de vouloir te retenir alors que c'était tellement important pour toi. »

Une larme glissa du coin de l'œil droit du danseur et coula sur son nez pour terminer sa course sur sa joue gauche. Une autre coula, puis encore une. Jaeseop glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant et essuya de son pouce les larmes qui coulaient. Il releva la tête et embrassa le front de Kiseop.

« -Je suis là maintenant. Je ne pars plus. Plus jamais sans toi. »

Le danseur cacha son visage dans le cou de Jaeseop et s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

« -Je m'en suis voulu parce que j'avais peur que tu ne sois plus le même. Que tu me regardes plus comme avant. Que tu ne ressentes plus ce que moi je ressens. »

Sa voix était étouffée dans le cou de son amant. Jaeseop attrapa son visage pour pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux.

« -Je suis là et je n'ai pas changé. »

Kiseop regarda longuement dans ses yeux, n'y décelant que des sentiments qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

« -J'ai tellement besoin de toi.. »

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent comme si c'était une évidence. Le baiser fut d'abord empli de désespoir, puis petit à petit il devint langoureux, empli de tendresse.

« -J'ai tant besoin de toi », murmura Kiseop en tirant un peu plus son amant à lui.

Jaeseop se retrouva sur le corps du danseur, dévorant ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent sur le corps finement musclé, c'était comme si il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il se souvenait de chaque courbe qu'il retraçait de ses doigts.

« -Sans toi j'étouffais.. », murmura encore Kiseop.

Il avait l'impression que personne ne le comprenait. Que personne ne savait ce que ça faisait d'être loin de lui. Il s'était senti si seul. Jaeseop ne répondait rien, il se contentait d'embrasser de nouveau ses lèvres, puis son cou. Les longs doigts de Kiseop se mêlèrent aux cheveux du rappeurs. Ses cuisses remontèrent contre ses hanches pour le rapprocher un peu plus, comme si il voulait fondre ce corps en lui. Comme si il ne voulait plus faire qu'un pour ne plus jamais être séparer.

« -Ils ne savent pas.. »

Son souffle chatouillait l'oreille de Jaeseop. Il nicha son nez tout contre son cou et remonta le long de la veine saillante, respirant l'odeur si particulière de Kiseop. Cette odeur qui était propre à sa personne. Cette odeur qui à elle seule semblait pouvoir l'apaiser ou même le rendre heureux. Parce que quand il était plongé dans cette odeur, Kiseop était là.

« -Ils ne savent pas comme ça fait mal.. »

Le danseur fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de son amant jusqu'à atteindre le boxer qu'il avait remis. Il le fit descendre jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et finit de lui enlever en remonta un peu plus ses cuisses et en le faisant glisser avec ses pieds. Il soupira quand il sentit enfin la peau chaude de Jaeseop contre la sienne si sensible. Dans un geste tendre il pris le visage du rappeur entre ses mains.

« -Ça fait mal tellement je t'aime. »

Jaeseop sentit la douleur dans la voix de Kiseop. Lui aussi il avait mal. Mais ce mal faisait un bien fou. Ce mal s'installait en vous et se propageait dans tout votre corps. Et c'était bon. Alors quelque chose d'aussi bon ne pouvait définitivement pas être mal.

« -Kiseop.. »

Sa voix avait tremblé. La main du danseur caressa sa joue.

« -Pour toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha faiblement la tête et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent encore une fois. Les mains de Kiseop glissèrent le long du dos d'AJ jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne. Il releva le bassin du danseur et dans un mouvement langoureux il fit s'unir leur deux corps. Il posa son front contre l'épaule de Kiseop qui s'était arqué quelque peu. Il reposa son dos contre le matelas et embrassa la tempe de Jaeseop.

« -Laisse toi aller.. »

Il ne devrait pas dire ça, Jaeseop avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir. Parce que son désir était aussi débordant que son amour. Mais il ne voulait pas blesser son amant.

« -Je ne suis pas fragile. Je ne vais pas me briser alors... Laisse toi aller. »

Jaeseop fronça les sourcils tout en amorçant un premier coup de rein.

« -Tu as été assez doux avec moi plus tôt... Je veux le vrai toi. »

Un nouveau coup de rein. Et Jaeseop ne tenait plus. Il avait tellement refoulé ses pulsions lors de leur ébat précédant.

« -Montre moi à quel point je t'ai manqué... »

Et il allait le faire. Jaeseop allait lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué et à quel point il l'aimait. Il prit appuie sur ses avant bras pour se redresser et entama de puissant va et vient.

Il fit l'amour à Kiseop avec passion, comme sil il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Comme si il voulait déverser tout son amour en lui. Il lui fit l'amour avec toute la passion dont il était capable, emplissant la pièce des soupirs et gémissements du danseur. Et enfin ils atteignirent le point de non retour. Leur corps tremblants et recouverts de sueur toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Leur souffle chaud se mêlant dans un dernier baiser.

« -Ne me laisse plus jamais.. », souffla Kiseop.

AJ secoua négativement la tête. Il roula sur le côté et s'allongea près de son amant. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. De nouveau Kiseop colla son front contre celui de Jaeseop et ferma les yeux. Juste heureux de le sentir si proche de lui.

La douce lumière jaunâtre éclairait toujours la chambre du dernier étage de ce grand hôtel. Le draps eux aussi étaient toujours défaits mais blottit au milieu d'eux, il y avait deux corps endormis. Deux personnes qui s'aimaient encore malgré la séparation. Deux personnes que personne ne comprendrait jamais. Car pour comprendre de quoi leur amour est fait, c'est le monde qu'il nous faudrait retourner.


End file.
